


A Few Small Repairs:  An Airlock Drabble

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble following the repairs Laura had to make within the fleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Small Repairs:  An Airlock Drabble

Title:  A Few Small Repairs:  An Airlock Drabble  
Author: egmaddox  
Rating: T for indirect and direct references to violence and abortion  
Word Count:  300  
A/N:  Title and metaphor shamelessly stolen from Shawn Colvin because "Sunny Came Home" was obviously written about Laura Roslin and her airlock.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them; they own me.

  


When it came to the cylons, Laura Roslin never could believe in transcendence.  In her pragmatic mind, each cylon presented damage to her fleet, leaving her with repairs to make.  The airlock was one of her tools.    


  


Laura’s first repair was Leoben.  She was especially invested in his interrogation because of his role in her dreams.  But once she realized he’d never be completely honest and, therefore, useless, Laura set the precedent for tossing cylons out the airlock.  After that, it became common practice to airlock confirmed cylons.  


  


Laura’s next repair was more complicated.  She couldn’t exactly abort a child that had saved her life, but a half cylon child had no business in the fleet.  In the end, she used more creative means than airlocking a baby, but she opened herself up to future backlash.  


  


With Baltar, Laura discovered she couldn’t repair everything.  Gods know, she tried.  She tried to scare him into resigning his vice presidency.  She tried running against him in the election.  When that looked like it would fail, she tried to rig the election--she almost succeeded there.  After the failure that was his presidency, Laura tried to threaten him with the airlock, but in the end, he got a trial, was acquitted, and became a blight in Laura’s existence until she finally learned to let it go.  


  
When she thought Zarek and Gaeta had killed her admiral, Laura abandoned her weapons-free alternative (the airlock) and threatened to use every weapon at her disposal--down to her eyeteeth--to destroy them.  In the end, it was her admiral who had the pleasure of making that particular repair, leaving Laura and Lee free to rebuild the government and repair the fleet, finally abandoning the cultures of the worlds they lost and forming their own culture.   



End file.
